


Ficlet February -- A Zutara Collection

by sunandmoongobrrr



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Dee's Zutara February, F/M, February Ficlet Challenge, Ficlet Collection, Suki KNOWS, Suki always knows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29163708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunandmoongobrrr/pseuds/sunandmoongobrrr
Summary: Thank you Dee for this challenge it's been very fun :)
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 23





	1. Day 1--flirting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Southern-Raiders, Zuko and Katara flirt in the kitchens.

It’s small, at first.

Whispers of touches by the fire or looking at each other while everyone laughs. 

Walks by the beach when they tell everyone they’re going to spar. Sand stuck to their toes and the sun on their back. She tosses a parcel of water between her hands, and catches him looking.

It’s not the strange interactions Katara experienced as they traveled; the search for a hidden understanding between two strangers, which she often never found. She knows Zuko. She’s seen his depths and his highs. She knows his laugh and his frown. And he knows her, too. The way she braids her long, thick hair. The way she says good morning to everyone. The way her footsteps sound on the tile floor of the Ember Island palace.

What was that her mother had told her, all those years ago?

To be loved is to be known.

Slowly, he moves into the kitchen while she prepares dinner for the group.

“Hi,” he says, coming in to get a glass of water after his lesson with Aang.

“Hey,” she calls over her shoulder. Zuko leans against the counter beside her.

“What’s up?”

“I can’t take my eyes off the meat, it’ll burn.”

“Not even for me?” he jokes, taking a sip of water. She smiles.

“You’re ridiculous.”

The next day, this is repeated, until she offers him a knife to chop vegetables or asks him to boil water. Hands brush and heartbeats spike under the warm odor of cooking food. Katara learns Zuko can chop vegetables with a precise speed. That he has a wide knowledge of Fire Nation spices.

“Here, put this on,” Katara says as he prepares a dough for dumplings.

Zuko shivers as puts an apron over his head, tying it at the back. Her fingers are slender, and delicate. They linger on his tunic. He turns, and her face is inches from his.

Then Suki slips into the kitchen.

“Oh- Am I….” 

“No! No,” Katara assures her. Suki grabs a glass of water. Zuko is frozen at the counter. He can still feel the etches of her fingers. He turns around to face Katara.

“You want to help me with these?”


	2. Day 2--to resist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU ft. the Jasmine Dragon :)

Zuko steps into the warm air of the Jasmine Dragon.

The scraping of rocks and the sounds of the city are dulled from the thick glass windows that showcase his uncle’s latest drinks. 

Suddenly, laughter erupts from the corner of the store. Zuko recognizes the lightness of Aang’s inflections, the belly-filled waves from Toph. And the lovely musical laughs from Katara.

_Katara._

Zuko takes off his coat, placing them in the chair next to her.

“Hi,” he says quietly, taking his place at the table.

“Hi!” She turns to him, and their eyes meet.

Zuko’s heart flutters, and he leans his leg against hers. Suki, his one ally, clears her throat to remind him.

_Right._

They aren’t supposed to be like this; not around other people. It was for the better, they had both decided. Friends would tell family, family would tell the media, media would tell the public. The last thing the children of two CEOs needed was more attention on them from the media.

Still, they find ways around it.

Katara wears his necklace, along with her mother’s; a raw red gemstone with a leather cord, which he had bought for her on a trip the group of friends had gone on to Ember Island.

Zuko slips into Katara’s apartment every so often, going through back entrances to avoid any attention.

Despite the stretches to hide whatever they need to, Zuko knows it is so, so worth it. 

After Iroh serves them hot tea and boba, they go to the farmers’ market nearby. It’s close to closing for the season, the edges of fall turning slowly into winter. But still, there’s a flower stand. Zuko buys a fire lily, and hides it before anyone can take a picture for the tabloids. 

Later, in Katara’s apartment, people gather in the kitchen as takeout is laid on the counters. Zuko half-sits on the counter next to Katara. Sokka is telling an outlandish story, and all attention is on him. 

Zuko clears his throat lightly and nudges Katara. He motions down to the flower in his hand. It’s been faded and wrinkled from the tight corners of his pocket, but Katara’s eyes still brighten as she takes it.

And kisses his cheek.

Suddenly, the attention is not on Sokka anymore.

_Right._


End file.
